Beth Ya No Está
by Ary Lee
Summary: Te sacó de quicio provocando que le gritaras y la hirieras con tus petulantes y sarcásticos comentarios, ella te hizo reaccionar, para bien o para mal, lo consiguió y hasta por un momento de extraña inocencia pudo hacer que cambiaras de opinión respecto a las personas. Y ella ya no está.


_**Disclaimer: The Walking Dead y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Robert Kirkman y AMC©**_

_**Este fic es para mi hermanita linda: Vidian. Es mi regalito de navidad (muy atrasado) para ella, ya que de hace muchísimo tiempo me ha pedido que escribiera algo Bethyl, o al menos que lo intentara y esto es lo que salió. Espero que te guste sister querida. Te amodoro un montón, y eres por lejos mi persona favorita en FanFiction. ¡Feliz navidad y Feliz año nuevo! A ti, y a todos quienes lean esto.**_

* * *

><p><em>¿Nadie te ha dicho que ella no está respirando?<em>

_Hola, soy tu mente_

_Dándote a alguien con quien hablar_

_**Evanescence - Hello**_

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Beth Ya No Está<strong>_

Sabías muy bien cómo iba a terminar todo esto, pero aún así insististe, te empecinaste por alcanzar algo inalcanzable, algo que no volvería, algo que ya estaba muerto de hace muchísimo tiempo para ti. Pese a todo ese empeño que pusiste, por hacer que la situación no terminase como debía ser, no resultó. Nada de lo que hiciste sirvió, no fue suficiente, nunca lo es cuando se trata de mejorar, por un motivo en especial, por un propósito o… _por alguien_.

_Alguien_ que, sea capaz de hacer que vuelvas a levantarte, que una vez más pueda provocarte tristeza, frustración, rabia, alegría, y sobre todo confianza… básicamente _alguien_ _que te haga sentir vivo otra vez. _

Pero, ¿qué se supone que debes hacer si _ese alguien_ ya no está?

_Si ella_ fue la única que consiguió darte un poco de claridad cuando todo estaba oscuro, _esa chica_ _ilusa_ a la cual veías como una pobre adolescente intentando sobrevivir en el mismo infierno, te demostró que era mucho más fuerte que tú. Te hizo ver que no era tan niña después de todo. Comprendiste que la esperanza que solía reflejar, no se encontraba solamente en su voz al cantar, comenzaste una vez más a creer en lo bueno, pero te olvidaste de lo malo. Te confiaste de un mundo apocalíptico del cual no puedes esperar nada a cambio, porque de todo lo relativamente bueno que va quedando, el muy bastardo se lo termina llevando, como _a ella_ y como a varios de los que ya no están.

Y tú, Daryl… como verás, todavía sigues aquí.

Respiras por instinto, comes y duermes por lo mismo, mas no porque realmente tengas deseos de continuar existiendo. Estás extenuado y ni siquiera has podido tener un descanso. No eres el único, tienes consciencia de que todos la han pasado fatal, pero hay una diferencia; tú has visto caer pedazo a pedazo la esperanza desde que tienes uso de razón. Has recibido tantos golpes a lo largo del camino que, ya te habías acostumbrado a la maldita sensación de resignarte y continuar adelante, perdiendo el optimismo gradualmente… era casi como una rutina. Sin embargo, _esa pequeña rubia_ sólo con el uso de sus palabras, su facultad de dejarte inmóvil con un simple abrazo y su estúpido capricho por beber alcohol, lograron que durante un instante olvidaras toda la mierda que te rodeaba, te sacó de quicio provocando que le gritaras y la hirieras con tus petulantes y sarcásticos comentarios, _ella_ te hizo reaccionar, para bien o para mal, lo consiguió y hasta por un momento de extraña inocencia pudo hacer que cambiaras de opinión respecto a las personas.

_Y ella ya no está._

Nunca le diste las gracias, por hacer de ti una persona más humana. Nunca podrás decirle que tenía razón, que la mayoría del grupo de la prisión estaba con vida… que no todos habían muerto y que aún quedaban motivos para seguir batallando. No tuviste la oportunidad, ni nunca la tendrás.

Tu forma de verla dio un giro de ciento ochenta grados, dejó de ser una carga más para transformarse en una agradable compañía digna de respetar y admirar. Ya no había rastro de esa chiquilla inexperta que se escondía en el pecho de su padre cuando sentía miedo, _ella_ creció, maduró y se transformó en una mujer, con la cual te podías sentir cómodo y hasta cierto punto ser tú mismo.

Cuando escapaste a su lado, jamás llegaste a imaginar en qué acabaría el destino de ambos, tú con un grupo de idiotas con reglas de la misma calaña, _y ella_ en manos de un puñado de sobrevivientes que se aprovechaban de los físicamente más débiles. La diferencia es que tú sí pudiste regresar con los tuyos a tiempo.

_Pero la chica no lo consiguió… _

No obstante, sí pudiste verla de nuevo y, definitivamente ya no era la misma muchacha con la cual compartiste un tiempo. Sólo _ella_ sabe por todo lo que tuvo que pasar para llevar en su rostro esas feas cicatrices encima, se veía tan dañada, tan marcada y violentada, experimentaste tanta impotencia por no haberla protegido. Pero esa impotencia quedó reducida a cero en comparación a lo que te la arrebató de en frente, justo cuando estaban a escasos segundos de traerla de regreso con los demás, todo se vino abajo repentinamente.

No captaste el momento exacto en que _ella _se aproximó a la policía, nadie lo hizo, nadie pensó que la cólera por no poder ayudar a Noah provocase que tu compañera de supervivencia atacara a esa tipa de una manera tan impulsiva e irracional. Entonces sucedió…

_Esa mujer le disparó._

Su cuerpo inerte cayó al suelo, tu corazón se detuvo, la sangre brotó desde el orificio en su cabeza, manchando y ensuciando ese cabello rubio que tanto llamaba tu atención. Los orbes asustados y turbados de esa maldita mujer se clavaron en los tuyos, por su expresión y por lo que presenciaste, sabes bien que oprimió el gatillo por modo reflejo, pero eso no te importó, apuntaste a su cráneo y disparaste.

El vacío en tu pecho aumentó, tu aire se fue detrás del de _ella_, y aunque no te caíste de rodillas al suelo, sentiste que te estabas rompiendo, derrumbándote por completo.

"_Me vas a extrañar tanto cuando me vaya, Daryl Dixon" _

Cuánta razón había tenido al decirlo.

El cuerpo de _Beth Greene_ pesa mientras la cargas entre tus brazos, pesa en tu consciencia y culpabilidad, pesa porque hay tantos recuerdos que aún están latentes en tu interior, que percibes la manera en que tus piernas te amenazan con dejar de sostenerte. Todo está en penumbras, como cuando comenzaste ese viaje de anécdotas a su lado, no ves nada más que a su hermana derrumbarse en el asfalto. Maggie llora, Carol llora, la mayoría llora… tú ya no puedes derramar más lágrimas. Ahora estás seco, la esperanza que _ella_ renació en ti no emergerá, porque no la volverás a ver jamás.

El mundo nunca será lo que esperas, el mundo que conocías nunca regresará, el tiempo que has perdido tampoco lo hará, la vida que tenías ya no te pertenece y debes asumir que…

_Beth ya no está._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Tengo tanta, pero tanta rabia en contra de los guionistas de TWD que no quería escribir nada Bethyl por lo mismo, de hecho no pude hacer de esto algo romántico, porque quedé con un sabor tan agridulce respecto a la muerte de Beth que no sé, creo que expresé toda mi depresión por eso aquí XD Aunque de cierto modo quise imaginarme y plasmar los pensamientos de Daryl respecto a todo esto que ocurrió.<strong>_

_**Bueno hermanita, (Vidian) disculpa lo poco, pero creo que si seguía escribiéndolo ambas nos íbamos a cortar las venas (?) Ojalá te guste.**_

_**Gracias por leer.**_

_**PD: Púdranse guionistas de la serie XD**_

_**Abrazotes de Oso.**_


End file.
